Time Girl: Preview
by Jackie Guardian
Summary: "Maybe it was just a Multi-dimensional Hologramatic echo jumping a time-track" "A what?" "A scary flashy thing!"


The Doctor looked up at the dull throbbing, at the centre of the control room, warm orange light bled across the ceiling from it casting the room with an almost eerie orange twilight. He could hear the slight hum of the TARDIS at it slowly floated through the constant dead of night in space. He sat down beside the control panel, crossing his legs with his chin resting on one of his hands. A smile grew across his face as he remembered the events of the day. "Skip out the little ones" he thought. The NeoRoma order had caught up with him once again in a space port in New Valencia; he'd owed them a lot of money, well a battle cruiser he'd borrowed a few years back. "I always meant to give it back" he thought. It was fair to say that Amy, Rory and himself had yet again had a lucky escape, they were minutes from death when Amy had managed to talk her way out of it long enough for him to do something. The pair of them were exhausted and had headed off to sleep some time ago.

But The Doctor wasn't going to rest just yet. Even before they had left that morning, he had felt something amiss in the TARDIS, yet he wasn't sure what it was, almost like he'd forgotten something. He stood up, straightening his jacket, and bent the monitor around to his face. His hand slid down the side of it as he once again checked the screen. "Is there something you're not telling me old girl?" He said aloud. He continued to stare at the screen as his hand slid back under his chin. "Reading inside normal, outside normal, earlier normal, later normal...cross checking the space time flux linkage" He muttered away, then froze. He realized that he was no longer the only person talking.

The voice sounded very far away, almost like it was next door, and he could hear it getting closer. Out of the muffled talking he could hear words appear and noticed it was a female voice. As The Doctor strained even harder trying to drown out the hum of the TARDIS, he could hear his nervous hearts beat even louder.  
"And they'd be long gone if it wasn't for that scary servant, you know the one with four arms... say what you like, _we _were late. The voice was still getting louder and louder and The Doctor stopped straining, it sounded like it was in the room with him. Then all of a sudden, the talking was joined the sound of footsteps and clicking. The Doctor took a step back and began to worry, with thousands of possibilities of what was going on running through his head. "No one gets in MY TARDIS _that_ easily he muttered.

His stomach took a dive as he saw a figure appear from around the other side of the console; his hand was already inside his jacket pocket grasping his sonic screwdriver.  
"You're the one who wanted to quickly get dinner in 1347!" she continued walking round in a circle, using various instruments on the TARDIS console, seemingly having half a conversation.  
"Who are you?" He said in a slightly demanding tone. She looked up from messing with the console with a quizzical look on her face.  
"Doctor?" She looked anxious "What's wrong?" Her eyes seemed to reach straight into his and The Doctor had a moment off relief and let go of his screwdriver. He'd met a lot of enemies and a lot of friends, and could tell she wasn't an enemy, besides she didn't seem to present much danger...and she seemed to know him. He pondered for a second.  
"Timey-Wimey" he mumbled "What's your name?" he repeated, this time nicer, and with a smile as he studied her presence. She was as tall as him, wearing 22nd century earth clothes and had long, slightly curly hair draping past her face. Her face fell back to the controls as she continued doing what she was doing before. "I liked it when the High Council of Gallifrey anointed me Time Girl..." If The Doctor wasn't interested in this person before, he certainly was now. There were not many people around who could say they had even heard of Gallifrey, let alone boast they'd been there. The Doctor's world had long since burned, well kind of.

"How did you get to Gallifrey?" his voice rose slightly "It's time locked"  
"You took me" she smiled again, but then her face fell slightly "We fought in the war, The Gates of Elysium. We rode Davros' command ship into the jaws of the Nightmare Child and survived...the night we saved Gallifrey." She finished with her voice trailing off and some kind of otherworldly twinkle in her eye, which really overturned The Doctor. When he first saw her, The Doctor's first suspicion that she was from his future, she knew him but he didn't know her...but now she retelling events that already come to pass, ones that never could change.

"Liar" he said in a not-so-pleasant way. The Doctor very rarely lost his temper with those who didn't deserve it, but this was a touchy subject to be messing with him on. Through gritted teeth he saw her look up from the console again, this time in shock, she obviously knew The Doctor better than he thought.  
"What's happened? Why don't you believe me?" She ran over to him, softly putting her hands on his arms. He did nothing but continue to stare with a pained look in his eye.  
"Who are you?" He whispered. Sadness drifted across the girls face as she backed away, till he saw a flicker if hope.  
"I can prove it, look!" she took out her wallet, and removed a picture from within it, showing it to The Doctor.  
"You, me, TARDIS, Gallifrey" she said happily, pointing to each of the figures with her finger. The Doctor stared at it for a while, she was right. There they were, on the golden fields of Gallifrey, under the burnt orange sky, in the background the remains of the citadel, still encased in a giant clear orb. The Doctor said nothing, just continued staring at the photo, with the girl yet again back at the control panel. There _was _something wrong with the picture, they weren't sanding in front of the TARDIS...not _his_ TARDIS anyway. It was bright red and considerably smaller with frosted glass covering 3 of its 4 sides. "Why is it a phone box?!" he blurted out.  
"What do you mean?!" She laughed "The chameleon circuit broke, I've been nagging you to change it for ages, it's NOT cool. The amount of looks we get!" she laughed again and flicked another switch. The hum of the TARDIS started getting louder.  
"Allons-y" she said loudly as she flew a lever up. The TARDIS lurched sideways as the lights dimmed, and The Doctor was thrown to the ground.  
"Wait!" he shouted as he tried to get up, falling straight back down again and rolling along the floor in the turbulence. By the time he'd finally pulled himself to his feet the girl had gone. The Doctor ran around the console a few times to conclude this, whilst his eyes darted to all over the room, especially the door.  
"Doctor?" His head snapped around at a female voice coming from the stairs. He calmed at the sight, it was Amy Pond in her dressing gown.

* * *

"Well..." The Doctor began "She's either not from our time stream or she's using a combination of primitive photo-trickery and listening to me talking in my sleep. Still, wouldn't be the first. That reminds me, I told Ophelia I'd get back to her with that Crunchie wrapper." He continued walking briskly around the console fiddling with various instruments, still talking to himself "Or was it Aero?" he stood still for a second, seemingly to think.  
Amy looked confused "Ophelia?" she asked.  
"No Amy, I'm The Doctor. I know it's difficult but try to keep up" As he said this, he yanked one of the TARDIS levers, causing the console room to give another judder.  
"Maybe it was just a multi-dimensional hologramatic echo jumping a time track" The TARDIS shook again.  
"A what?" Amy asked again as The Doctor twirled around.  
"A scary flashy thing!" He said sarcastically. The console shook once more for the final time, though a lot more powerful, and the pair of them took a tumble to the floor.  
"You okay Amy?" The Doctor asked, screwing up his face.  
"yeah" she replied in a small pained Scottish voice.  
"Umm Doctor?" This time it was a man's voice that joined the others. "You know when you bought this thing; didn't you have to prove that you could actually fly it?" Rory came into the view at the top of the stairs looking like he'd been pulled through a hedge backwards.  
"You stole it?! Off who?" Rory joined Amy in the confusion.  
"Oh..." The Doctor smiled "He was a nice man" He span around the console to check the scanner.  
"Why have you got leaves in your hair?" Amy asked curiously as she started brushing them out of his hair. " Erm, well I was in the garden when Han Solo here pulled off that manouver" he grumpily guestured to The Doctor. The Doctor grinned.  
"Come on Rory, it wasn't that bad!"


End file.
